Destino
by danielita swan
Summary: recuerdas q significa mi nombre Ed...?- emm...invierno?- dijo el suavemente.- si, falta poco para q trmine el invierno, recuedalo...-q significa tu nombre?- primavera- dijo la chica...hoy terminaba el invierno y empezaba la primavera...ES LINDO!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!!!!!!!! COMO ESTAN???? ESPERO QUE BIEN....BUENO AQUI LES DEJO UNA NUEVA IDEA...BESOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Yo y Tania eramos novios hace un año, un muy hermoso año en mi vida. Como toda pareja teníamos nuestros altos y bajos, pero a todos les encontrábamos solución.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo- murmuro Tania muy bajo mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarme.

-claro, que pasa?-busque su mano y cuando la encontré Tania la aparto. Hay supe que algo no iba bien.

-vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?- pregunto parándose delicadamente del sofá.

-claro- susurre con voz entrecortada.

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro afuera de la casa.

Caminamos hasta el parque y ella me invito a que nos sentáramos en una banca que daba vista asía un lago...nuestro lago, donde le había pedido que fuera mi novia.

Nos sentamos y nuestro espacio se inundo de un profundo silencio, el cual yo tenia miedo a romper. Que era lo que me quería decir? porque no lo decía ya? sabia que pasaba algo malo, pero no quería ser yo quien rompiera ese incomodo silencio.

Hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Edward... conocí a otro hombre- eso fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi pálido rostro.

-q...que?- como una palabra tan simple podía costar tanto decir?...yo sabia el porque...daba miedo escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-eso Edward, conocí a otro hombre. Solo eso puedo decir...me...me enamore-

La mire. Su rostro estaba apenado pero estaba sincero al mismo tiempo, hay deseaba que me mintiera, pero justo en ese momento decía la verdad y dolía esa verdad.

-que...- trate que las palabras salieran, pero costaba demasiado- que ice mal? que paso?- preguntar eso es estúpido, ella ya me había dado la respuesta, solo...se había enamorado.

-Edward, todo lo que hiciste fue perfecto, solo ocurrió- me pare rápidamente de aquel banquillo y la mire sorprendido por la forma en que mi corazón luchaba por no destrozarse.

-no, no lo fue. Aquí esta el resultado de que no lo fue...yo...yo-

-tu, eres un hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera, mírate, escucha te...solo... perdóname.- se paro y se marcho.

Perdonarla?...por enamorarse de otro hombre...ja! .Supongo... que ella no estaba en mi destino...

1 AÑO DESPUÉS...

Ya había pasado un año desde lo sucedido con Tania, era increíble como el corazón se curaba, piensas que jamas podrás sanar la herida, pero antes que te des cuenta esta total y absolutamente curada.

Salí de mi trabajo y me diriji al parque, me senté el el banquillo con vista así un lago, ahora era...solo un banquillo, un normal y común banquillo. Sin ningún significado.

-hola Edward- saludo una voz muy familiar a mis espaldas.

-Tania? -pregunte sorprendido

-sip, soy yo.- la vi y tenia una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-como te a ido?

-bien, te acuerdas del chico del cual me enamore? aun estoy con el- me alegraba escuchar eso, el tiempo de sufrimiento había tenido algún significado.

-me alegro mucho por ti.- le di una sonrisa torcida la cual ella me respondió mientras se apoyaba en el árbol que estaba al lado del banquillo.

-gracias...emm...aun vienes aquí?-

-tiene linda vista, se pueden ver muchas cosas.

-sabia que te encontraría aquí. Por eso vine.

-necesitas decirme algo?

-nop. No tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme?- yo? muchas, pero jamas ella encontraría la respuesta.

-no.

-entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí- se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero había algo que ella podía responder.

-TANIA!!!!- grite a todo pulmón. Ella escucho y se giro con una sonrisa- SI HAY ALGO!!!!!!-

Camino asía mi de forma elegante hasta que estuvo en frente de mi.

-dime

-como lo supiste?

-como supe que?

-que ya no me amabas

-Edward, aun que me duela decirlo...jamas te ame- todo ese año estuvo riéndose de mi?

-disculpa?- la mire confuso.

-es decir...Edward uno solo se enamora una vez en la vida, solo una...las demás veces uno cree que esta enamorada pero...solo lo confunde con el cariño, yo confundí el cariño con el amor.

-y como supiste que si te habías enamorado?

-emm...una mañana me desperté y lo supe.

-supiste que?

-lo que jamas supe contigo.

-y que es eso?

-algún día despertaras y lo sentirás.

Iba a marcharse cuando al parecer recordó algo.

-emm...Edward, recuerdas lo que significaba mi nombre?- debía recordarlo?...no, pero lo recordaba.

-se significaba invierno, verdad?

-sip, recuerda Edward después del invierno viene la primavera y el invierno esta por terminar.... adiós- se giro y me guiño el ojo, que tenia que ver la primavera con mi destino...?

Dos días después...

Hoy era un día importante para mi, era una entrevista de trabajo, en la cual no podía llegar tarde.

Cuando llegue me encontré con la secretaria que al verme quedo anonadada, si, esa era la palabra...siempre fijándose en mi aspecto físico.

-en que le puedo ayudar?- trato de ser coqueta pero definitivamente había fracasado.

-vengo por una entrevista de trabajo.- le dije fríamente meneando mi cabeza por un malestar en el cuello.

-pase por aquí por favor.-

La seguí y me llevo a una sala muy acogedora, donde no pude evitar posar mi vista en la joven sentada en el sofá. Era delgada, con facciones angelicales, unos ojos color chocolate que eran tan profundos como el océano, pero profundos...de una manera muy distintas a los de las demás chicas. Estos estaban llenos de ternura, dulzura, no habían malas intensiones en esos ojos.

-tome asiento...hay lo llamaran.- tome asiento al lado de la joven de pelo marrón.

-hola- me saludo tímidamente, asiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tona rosa que la así lucir adorable.

-hola- repetí- vienes a la entrevista?-pregunte suavemente mirándola a los ojos.

-sip y tu?

-también, supongo que eres mi competencia- murmure con una sonrisa torcida que ella me respondió.

-supongo, me llamo Isabella, me dicen Bella.- se presento con ternura.

-yo soy...

-Edward Cullen le toca- dijo la anterior secretaria, me tocaba.

-ese soy yo- ella rió y me deseo suerte.

Me pare y mire a la chica que se encontraba sentada al lado mio, sentí algo, algo que no se puede explicar, ella levanto la cabeza y pude ver en sus ojos que lo mas probable es que estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo.

Aleje mi mirada de esos ojos y camine así la oficina...y...y este era mi destino, si no hubiera terminado con Tania jamas hubiera estado aquí...y si...mi destino estaba en esta sala...?

Retrocedí.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro- respondió con una sonrisa.

-que significa tu nombre?- ella rió.

-quieres saber que significa mi nombre?

-si- respondí suavemente mirándola.

- significa primavera- al escuchar eso sonreí y justo me percate que había un calendario, lo mire y...hoy empezaba la primavera, el invierno había acabado.-pasa algo?

-no, solo me acorde de un chiste...emm...te gustaría salir conmigo?- ella me miro con duda pero después con tristeza.

-tengo planes, lo siento.- ok...definitivamente ya no creía en el destino

-claro- me di vuelta así la entrevista cuando escuche:

-pero...prefiero salir contigo- me dio una sonrisa tímida y le respondí una sonrisa radiante.

-estupendo...me deben estar esperando... adiós-

-claro- y me fui a la entrevista.

Si, creí en el destino...el invierno se acabo, empezaba la primavera...y por fin entendí lo que Tania me había dicho...solo...lo sabes, lo que nunca supiste con nadie mas...ese era el destino de todos...solo...algunos tardaban mas en encontrarlo.

Yo lo había encontrado.

FIN...

* * *

LES GUSTO?????????ESPERO QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!...BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO...BESOS Y...ALGUN COMENTARIO?

LAS QUIERE DANIELA....


	2. importante, lean!

Hola chicas!!! Se que es muy tedioso y que me odiarán por poner una nota de autora en lugar de una actualización!!! Esta nota la he puesto en todas mis historias incluida mi traducción, pero es importante para todas aquellas que leen fics y más si son de categoría M pues se han estado quejando de que los lemosn en algunas historias son muy detallados por lo que fanfiction se ve obligado a quitar a esas historias!!

Me gustaría mucho que se dieran un tiempo para ir a una historia que se creó para que ya no lo hagan les paso el link

http: // www .fanfiction .net /s / 5746017/1/ Petition

es sin espacios, pero si lo pongo tal cual, no les aparecerá!!

Por favor dense un chanse de hacer esto!!! Imagínense que fuera su historia la que quiten!!!

Si no saben inglés, no hay problema!!! Solo pongan "I agree with this petition" en un review y ya!!!

Lamento el quitarles su tiempo en esto!!

Prometo pronto actualizar esta y todas mis historias!!

Un beso!!


End file.
